A Toxic Surival
by sg-1
Summary: Sequel to survivor. The Cullens are asked to assist the Volturi, when what is becoming known as a vampire epidemic. Their only fear is that this time their may be no survivors.
1. Called Upon

They'd left yesterday and I still felt unnerved by their visit. I took a deep breath pacing in my room Jasper came in a minute later and put a hand on my shoulder. I was probably driving him insane with my anxiety, "Sorry," I murmured.

"It's alright," he said, "I actually came in here because Carlisle wants to talk to you."

I nodded and went into Carlisle's study, "Lydia I believe they want to borrow you," Carlisle said.

I was startled, "Borrow me?"

"Yes Aro is coming back with Felix, and Demetri in twenty minutes," Carlisle sighed.

"I'll just tell them no," I said.

"Well actually they want to borrow Edward, Alice, Jasper now as well," Carlisle said, "Aro is going to ask us all to come to Italy."

"We'll just tell him no," I said.

"Well for one they won't take us by force, but knowing Aro he certainly won't take no for an answer," Carlisle sighed.

The entire family including Bella gathered in the room waiting. It felt like we were waiting for somebody to come out of surgery the anxiety was that high. The tension was high and we all seemed to be holding our breath in anticipation. Edward had to keep reminding Bella to breathe, and everybody was holding hands with their lover. I laughed at myself and I actually felt a little left out, nobody was holding my hand. Jasper whispered something to Alice, and both of them came over on either side of me, and took one of my hands. All three of us were about to laugh, but then the doorbell rang.

Carlisle answered the door and Aro came gliding in with Felix and Demetri. We all looked up at him like he was here to arrest us he smiled lightly. "My friends, I come as a friend not a threat," he said.

'I doubt that,' I thought.

"What is it that you want from this family Aro?" Carlisle asked.

"I came here wondering if you would offer assistance," Aro started. He crossed the floor so he was in the center of us all, "The Volturi faces a problem and with this coven's talents, we were hoping to get it resolved."

"What is the nature of this problem?" Carlisle asked.

"A great number of transformations are happening, risking exposure, most of the transformations die anyway, but the humans are calling it an epidemic," Aro said.

"I won't subjugate this family to killing, or war," Carlisle said.

"We simply wish to help locate the problem, we don't intend for it to be a war old friend," Aro said.

"How bad is it?"

"So far we have more and more humans becoming infected by the epidemic, and it is urgent we get this under control. It would be a temporary stay, nothing permanent," Aro said in a reassuring voice.

"I leave it up to my family," Carlisle said, "we need some time to discuss this Aro, would it be possible for us to meet tomorrow?"

"Of course old friend," Aro said in a silvery creepy voice. I really didn't like that guy at all, we all turned to each other anticipation on what tomorrow would really bring.


	2. last supper

We sat around at the table like it was the Last Supper. Whether it was through the emotions that ran through the room or silent words, it was decided. The coven was going to assist the Volturi, it was funny I felt like I was assisting an enemy more then an ally. I suppose we all felt that way, it was more out of fear rather then out of loyalty.

Aro glided into the room the next day, "Friends I thank you," he said.

"How long do you estimate this will take?" Carlisle asked.

"It shouldn't take to long we just need to prevent the spread of the epidemic," Aro said.

"If you are implying that we must kill hundreds of vampires or people, then I have to say we are rather opposed," Carlisle said.

"My friend, we won't need to kill any vampires. They are just like the average newborn, amazingly more resistant to thirst, so they're less of a risk, many of them have in fact been drinking animal blood."

"What's the problem if they are just like us?" Carlisle asked confused.

"You see old friend the epidemic isn't spread through venom, that's why the humans know about the situation. Not to mention these newborns aren't all well briefed on the rules."

"I see, when do we leave?" Carlisle asked.

"Tomorrow would be best," Aro said.

They all left and I saw Jasper touch Bella's shoulder, and Bella smiled to him appreciatively. Bella then left the room without a word and drove off in her car. Jasper went after her, and I retreated to my room and collapsed on the bed.

00000000000000000000000

Jasper went over to a crying Bella and hopped into the car. He normally didn't spend a lot of time around her, but she was important to Edward, that made her important to him. Bella wiped her tears and looked over at Jasper.

"Don't be embarrassed for crying, and Bella the Volturi aren't going to hurt us," Jasper said.

"They have no idea what they're getting us involved into," Bella claimed.

"True, but we're not marching off to war," Jasper said.

"Yet," Bella said, "something could go wrong."

"In that case we have Alice," Jasper said feeling Bella's emotions, "Bella you are anything but useless, you've given Edward more then you'll ever know."

"Jasper I am useless, maybe not in the ways that you see, or Edward sees. I can't do anything of value to you in these situations, you being a military man should know that," Bella said.

"Would you make a good soldier, no, but Bella if you staying safe for Edward is doing more for him then you could do as a soldier," Jasper said.

"I know I need to let him go," Bella said, "Whether I'm safe or not he'll still be worried, and so will I, there's no way around that."

"Bella just be safe for him," Jasper said.

"What can I do other then that?" Bella pleaded.

"Tell him you love him," Jasper said.

"I do that anyway, epidemic or no epidemic," Bella said.

"I know you do, but do it anyway," Jasper said.

"I will, I do," Bella said.

"Bella if you even feel like doing something dangerous, I and Alice will tie you to your bed until we return, understood?" Jasper said firmly.

"What can I do?" Bella said.

"You want to go with us," Jasper said, "I know you can be quite inventive. Bella stay here and be safe, it's for the best."

"You mean stay here and be useless," Bella said.

"You're not useless, to this family," Jasper said, "keeping yourself safe will give us the best piece of mind over there."

"I'll try, but if I need to I will," Bella said.

Jasper sent waves of mixed emotions, "Bella stay safe," he said firmly.

Bella nodded, "I'll try."


	3. Important

Sorry this will be my last update for a while I am going away from March 4th-19th, I'll update as soon as I can when I get back.

New Victim: Febuary 28th update was my last one until I get back. I tried not to leave it on a cliff hanger.

Checking out: Updated today, hope It was a satisfying chapter.

Toxic survival: I will be updating today or tomorrow.

Running Forever: I had planed to put the new chapters up on the 29th, but I don't know if the people who are planning to read it, would prefer two chapters now, or just have me post when I get back and avoid a wait.

Prey: Sequel to Hunted was going to post in a week, but I am going away, so when I get back I'll put the first chapter up.

Ipswich Daughters, not going to post that until I get back.

She wolf: I'll post a chapter before I go.


	4. flight

We left with the Volturi the next day, Edward came later after saying goodbye to Bella. He looked absolutely depressed, when he arrived. Jasper put a hand on his shoulder, and Edward walked to the car with him. We went to the airport where people speculated the weird pale people in the black robes. I was sitting next to Aro on the flight to New York, I'm sure that wasn't an accident.

"So Daphne what exactly is your power?" he asked curiously.

"I still haven't figured that out, something to do with energy," I said, I didn't like him prying.

"I'm very glad you decided to come along, you should prove useful," he said. I didn't answer I was getting sick of being grilled by this guy. "May I ask where you're from?"

"Seattle," I said.

"Really how old are you?"

"17," I answered.

"Do you like Carlisle's coven?"

"Yes," I do trying to hide my annoyance, "Do you like yours?"

He chuckled, "Most days." I hoped that he was going to lighten up with the questions, but he continued. "How often do you use your gift?"

"Not often, if I can help it," I said, "May I ask you something?"

"Of course," he said.

"When exactly will we be back?" I asked. I didn't want to be here, any longer then I had to.

"I'm not entirely sure," he replied.

We got on a transfer flight, and I got sapped with Aro again, except this was an 8-hour flight. I slouched in my seat, hoping Aro wouldn't grill me with too many questions.

"What exactly are we going to do once we get there?" I asked.

"Well we try and find a way to prevent the spread of the epidemic," Aro said.

'No shit!' I said in my head, "We're not going to have to kill anybody, are we?"

"We will resolve this peacefully if we can," Aro replied. I looked back poor Edward was sitting with Felix, Alice with Cacius, Jasper with Jane, Esme with Demetri, Carlisle with Alec, and Rosalie and Emmett had Heidi in between them in the center. Did they plan this so we couldn't talk with each other, sneaky little…. 'Calm' I thought.

"Lydia what's the trouble?" Aro said catching on to my suspicion.

"Nothing," I said. I would find all this out, Edward no doubt had heard something. I looked back Felix was grinning Edward's jaw was clenched. I let a low growl rumble through my chest. Aro looked at me and saw that Felix was being a pain. He got up and sat next to Edward, don't think that was much better. He gave an annoyed look to Felix, whom took Aro's seat right next to me.

I shot him an angry look, "This is hard enough without you rubbing it in," I said.

"I can't help what I think," Felix said innocently.

"Maybe, but you didn't have to look so damn amused by whatever was going on in your head," I said coldly.

"Now that was me," he confessed throwing me a wink.

"What were you thinking about?" I asked a little calmer.

"Well he has a girlfriend whom smell absolutely wonderful, and looks perhaps a little cute to play with," Felix said leaving me to fill in the blanks.

My jaw dropped, no wonder Edward was angry. I snarled lowly, this was going to be a long trip.


	5. Landed

The plane finally landed, at last, I was getting quite sick of Felix. He kept looking back at Edward to see how he'd rattled him, "Felix, if you start anything, I promise you I'll make you explode, and you know I could do it very easily." I had never threatened anybody before, but I had really had enough of him.

Felix didn't say anything, after that. The plane landed and we all collected ourselves in the terminal. Carlisle looked over at Esme whom seemed to be crying. Jasper put a hand on her shoulder and she smiled lightly at him. Carlisle put a hand around her and they sat down, I had never seen Esme distressed before.

"Jasper is she alright?"

"She's just scared for the family," Jasper said.

"She thinks this is a lot worse then they're making it?"

"That, and she doesn't trust them, the Volturi often take interest in those with gifts."

I nodded and gave a sympathetic look to Esme. Alice was curled up next to Jasper and Rosalie with Emmett, they looked like they were at a funeral. Alice looked depressed about something, "She's having trouble seeing things," Edward explained.

Aro then came over to us, "We should arrange a meeting time," Carlisle said.

"You'll be staying with us, old friend," Aro said.

"Thank you Aro, but I already booked out hotel accommodations. As you can see my family is very tired and we'd just like to settle in for the night," Carlisle explained.

Aro touched his shoulder, "Alright old friend."

Edward looked uneasy about something, "Carlisle had planned this in advanced," Edward said. It was smart of him, we wouldn't be able to regroup if the Volturi were around. We drove into a small villa and checked in, then we all gathered in a stairwell.

"We'll be meeting them at noon tomorrow," Carlisle said.

"I'm having a lot of trouble seeing what they're hiding," Edward said.

"I see Bella coming here, I don't know if it's of her own choosing or they drag her here," Alice said.

"They're lying about something," Jasper said.

"They're hiding something, in my opinion we need to leave, now" Edward said.

"I'll call Aro," Carlisle said.

"From what I can see in their minds that's the last thing we should do," Edward said.

"I'll call the airline then, everybody get your things," Carlisle said.

We all were congealed in different rooms when we were called out again. Carlisle looked worried, "My accounts have been frozen," Carlisle said.

"How much cash do we have on us?" Esme asked.

"Not enough for 7 tickets," Carlisle said.

"We could take a train out of the country," Esme suggested.

"I'll call," Carlisle said.

"No you won't," a woman's voice said before Carlisle was writhing on the ground.


	6. used

Esme screamed which turned into a roar of fury. Esme, tackled Jane head on to the ground, Jane threw her off. Esme didn't have time to retaliate before she was cringing and screaming. Aro appeared, "Enough!"  
Carlisle rushed over to Esme who wrapped two arms around his neck. Emmett took her and stood her up and Carlisle stood in front of Aro. Carlisle growled, "It has come to my attention you haven't been honest with us."

Aro put up his hand, "No old friend I haven't."

We were all growling at the Volturi guard and crouching ready to defend ourselves. It then dawned on Carlisle who became wide eyed with realization, "Aro there is no epidemic is there?"

"No old friend there isn't, I promise you though no permanent harm will befall your coven." Alice's face went blank for a minute, she came out of it screaming.

Jasper rushed to her and Alice began to sob bitterly, "It was a lure," she cried.

"I think it'd be best if I were to explain this," Aro said. Edward was barring his teeth and growling, "You see my friends we needed gifted vampires, the process is an evolution. We've created an evolutionary step to physically progress the vampire, though it seems the process only works on gifted vampires. It's a simple treatment that if anything will allow us to see this step. I assure you, I didn't bring you all this way to harm you, if anything to give you a gift."

"He's referring to something they've created to enhance vampire physical capabilities and talents," Edward said.

"Right you are Edward," Aro said, "We've tried it on non-gifted vampires, but it had no effect whatsoever. We've tried it on a few gifted in the early stages, it enhanced their ability. Now we wish to try it in the later stages, but we needed a fair amount of gifted vampires. Luckily this coven seemed to have 4 and soon 5, when Bella is brought here," Aro said.

Edward roared furiously and Jane sent him writhing, I sent her flying. She was in midair as her bones snapped and she screamed. I let her down and she screeched in agony, then I did something I hadn't done before. I had done it to clouds but not to people, never to people. I focused, Jane's eyes went dark and she clutched her head and started to convulse, then I stopped. She whimpered, Aro looked in fear then went over to her clutching her head.

"I CAN'T SEE!" she screeched.

Everybody looked shocked including the Cullens, "Unless you want your cells to liquefy I suggest you let us go!" I growled.

A blind Jane was clutching her eyes, which were completely black with no red iris. I focused again and she was gasping, she had her vision back. I realized what I had done, I had used my power in an unforgivable way. Aro nodded and his guard left, with Jane being carried, I crumpled to the floor and started to bawl.

The guard had gone, I was holding my head, which hurt and I started to cringe. Carlisle came over to me and picked me up, trying to soothe me as I blacked out.


	7. foiled again

I woke up in Carlisle's arms we were still walking down the hallway. I was quickly passed off to Jasper and he made me tranquil, I still started to cry. I was taken back to a room and laid down on the bed; my head started to hurt. It wasn't nearly bad as before but was enough to make me cringe. Jasper put a hand to my forehead and it died down. My eyes flickered around the room before I quickly shot up.

Jasper held me back, "Shhhhhhhh."

Carlisle came in and checked my head; I curled up on the bed. Jasper stayed with me while I rested, he kept strengthening his hold when objects in the room started to tremble. A vase full of water started to boil Jasper then came over and put my head in his lap. I relaxed as much as I could, breathing in and out while clutching the covers.

"Lydia sit up for a moment," Jasper said.

I tried to avoid shaking and he put two hands on my back. I felt completely relaxed as my body stopped shaking. He moved his hands to my shoulders and did the same thing. I wanted to rest, I closed my eyes and leaned back like I had fallen asleep. Jasper put me under the covers and left the room.

Alice came in and put an extra blanket over me then left the room again. I heard their voices talking, "I don't see Bella," Alice said.

"They could have called the guard off," Carlisle said.

"I can't see because their decisions are so unresolved because of what happened," Alice said.

"Is it alright to go home?"

"I think it is, I think they'll leave us alone for now," Alice said.

"I'll call the bank to see if the accounts have been unfrozen," Carlisle said.

I got up and got a shower, I walked out into where everybody was. I looked around then sat down, Carlisle finally spoke, "The accounts haven't been unfrozen."

"Maybe they're deliberating?" Esme said.

"They are no doubt," Alice said.

There was a knock at the door, we stayed quiet, but the door opened anyway. Black robed figures streamed through and surrounded us; Aro was at the front. I growled but he looked more composed, Jane wasn't with them.

"Carlisle I think we need to peacefully go over a few matters," Aro said.

"We're all out of patience with going over matters," Carlisle growled. Carlisle's expression was angrier then the time the wolves had attacked me.

"I know old friend," he said taking a seat.

"If you touch another member of this family, I will tear you to piece's myself," Esme said in a deadly voice, which I didn't recognize coming from her.

"Bella is already being brought here, unharmed. Lydia will need to behave herself; non-of you will be harmed. We just wish to talk, only we've clearly under looked a few matters," Aro said looking to me.

Edward roared and Emmett held him back, we were all barring our teeth. The Volturi guard was doing the same, Aro rubbed his temple in frustration. "Aro it would be very wise of you to let all of us go," I snarled.

"Lydia dearest, the plan has clearly changed, not to mention you forget we have Bella now," Felix said in a voice, which made my skin crawl.

I started to build energy just in case; Carlisle touched my shoulder and shook his head. We all sat patiently and Aro said, "You won't be harmed, consider it to be a peaceful talk."

They left and Edward roared; Jasper pulled him into a bear hug and he relaxed. Jasper left the room with him for a moment and returned alone. When everybody had calmed down we all went to rooms, Carlisle said I needed to stay with Jasper. I felt a little embarrassed about that, like I was being babysat I didn't complain though. I sat on the couch and Jasper came over and touched my shoulder, I couldn't help but feel petulant.

I breathed and he smiled, "Don't worry Lydia, I get it," he said. Jasper walked into his and Alice's room and I lied down on the couch. I shuddered at the thought of what could happen in a few hours.

The next day a shaken Bella was reunited with Edward. Edward picked her up and carried her into another room. I glared darkly at the cloaked figures; Aro tried to fake a calm expression.

"If you're hoping to persuade us of agreeing your wrong. If you think we are going to willingly stay here then you're even more wrong," Carlisle said in an angry yet composed voice.

"I know that, I just want to lay down some terms for later on," Aro said.

"You're not exactly in a position to make any," I growled under my breath.

"Term one Bella is to be changed by the end of this year. We also must insist that Lydia not go into human society until you've confirmed with us that she is under control," Aro said.

"I AM UNDER CONTROL!" I shouted without thinking.

Jasper put a hand on my shoulder, but I was fuming. I figured that really hadn't helped my case much. I was in control though…for now. Aro glanced at me with a raised eyebrow, "I figure I can't go asking what I was going to ask a day ago," Aro sighed.

"No you can't," I breathed very quietly.

"That's why I'm not going to ask it," Aro said leaving the room.

It took me a moment to realize what he meant, and we were swarmed. Felix tackled me and I felt the wind be knocked out of my lungs. I screamed causing a chair to break over his head. The room was swimming with Volturi guards a ridiculous number that I couldn't count. I immediately focused but Felix's blows made that difficult. I threw him off me and drove him into a wall, I looked around at the chaos. Bella was screaming in the other room I rushed in. I looked to see Edward being held back, while Demetri had Bella over his shoulder.

I didn't have time to focus properly with all the commotion throwing me off. Felix and two other robed figures grabbed me and I felt the snap of my legs. I focused and felt my flesh regenerate and I kicked the one that was grabbing my leg. I focused more and he was in mid air clutching his head. I was hit and he was released I screamed again, my head was hurting. The noises, the fighting were overloading my mind and I clutched my head. I could hear the Cullens fighting a losing battle as well. Finally dark clouded my eyes and I was dragged off.


	8. Doors

I woke up in a bed, in a room, a nice room no less. It looked like our hotel room only older with a steel door. I looked down; I was in cotton pajamas. I hadn't been asleep obviously, but I was resting, kind of like what Jasper did when I was worked up. I had heard screaming, and felt myself being carried around, but I hadn't been moving. I disregarded on how I got here, my thoughts directed to whom had bought me here.

I tried ripping the door off from the inside, but with no avail. I decided I was wasting time by trying, and that they'd overestimated the strength of their doors. I blew it out and walked out of the room, feeling only fury. I wasn't afraid of the Volturi they on the other hand should be _very _afraid of me. God help, any of the bastards who set a foot in my direction right now.

I walked down a lot of hallways; I opened doors. I decided I didn't care what was behind them, they obviously hadn't learned how_ angry _I could get. I tried to listen around; I then heard a blood-curdling scream at the end of the hall. I charged following the scream until I came to a sealed white door.

This door was different it looked like a lab, not a room. I blew it open; I saw both Jasper and Alice being held back from each other. Alice was being pinned down on what looked to be a hospital bed. I roared angrily, the vampires turned to look at me, I'd obviously sneaked up on all of them. I wouldn't hold back, they would all be dead within the next few minutes.

"Gentlemen leave us," appeared an airy voice stopping me from completing my task. They let go of Alice and Jasper; Alice crawled to Jasper's arms and started to cry.

"You have exactly a minute to get everybody here and let us go, before I start a body count," I snarled.

Aro said calmly, "Lydia do you really think I bought your family all this way just to hurt all of you?"

"I don't care why, last chance," I growled. Jasper and Alice were crouching behind me; Felix, the guard, and the lab coated vampires entered. "Well at least some of you lost the robes," I remarked dryly.

Aro sighed like he just come across a mess and left. Then Jasper pounced at the same time Alice did. I went strait for Felix; I knocked him into the wall. He rolled over and pinned me quickly; I then felt a surge of pain that wasn't from Felix.

He got off me and I was writhing on the floor. I looked to see Jane staring me down, "Pity now I don't even have a worthy adversary," she said like she was communicating with an insect. Why was her power working now?

I gasped as the pain finally let up and she then stared across the room. Jasper and Alice were then screaming I lifted myself up and pounced. I jumped on Jane's back and bit her neck she screeched and clawed to get me off.

I then focused as much as I could and she was gripping her head. I let go as she screeched and crumpled to the ground, then Alice, Jasper and I sprinted out. I then put the door back, but let the sides go into the wall. I focused as the steel of the wall and the steel of the door fused. I heard the guard banging on the inside, but the door stood.

We sprinted down the hall looking around corners. Alice then froze in a trance; Jasper picked her up and jogged after me. They stopped I turned around, Alice then blinked and sprinted backwards. "Alice!" I shouted.

Jasper and me followed her as Alice made it to the end of the hallway. She went down the stairwell and finally stopped at a door that looked a lot like mine. I was going to blow it open only for Alice to kick it down. Bella was on the bed sleeping; Alice rushed over to her and shook her.

"Bella!" Alice cried frantically.

Bella's eyes shot open and she looked around confused and stunned. Alice let out a sigh of relief and hugged her. Bella's heart rate increased then she cried, "Where's Edward?"

"We're looking," Alice said scooping Bella up.

We started running down the hallways, and stopped when we saw a series of steel rimmed doors. I blew them all open and Rose charged out of one panicked. Jasper caught her and held her stroking her back until she caught her breath.

"They took him!" she screamed.

"We'll find him Rose," Jasper whispered.

Rose tore off down the hallway and started ripping down doors. She stopped at the biggest bolted steel one where she heard banging coming from within. She clutched it and ripped it off the hinges. I had never seen Rose so active except when we hunted.

Emmett sauntered out almost in a smug yet serious fashion. Rose jumped into his arms; Emmett pulled her into a hug before slamming his lips to hers.

Jasper was giving Emmett a questioning look, "Why are you so proud of yourself?"

"They needed a stronger door," he laughed.

Rose slapped him on the arm, and Jasper and Alice simultaneously rolled their eyes. Everything then became serious and we started running down the hallway again. We stopped at a series of doors and heard an anguished roar; Bella sprinted to the door. She tugged at the handle, but couldn't rip it off like Rose had.

Jasper put a hand on her shoulder and moved her back. I blew the door in, Edward was there in the corner; he lifted his head. Edward ran strait to Bella and pulled her to him. Bella threw her arms around his neck and started to cry. Edward kissed her head and sighed in relief.

Alice froze again and ran across the hall to neighboring doors. I blew them open again and Carlisle and Esme charged out. They looked around until they realized they were beside each other. Carlisle hugged Esme whose face looked as relieved as Rosalie's had. We started charging out down the maze like hallways and stopped at what looked like a dead end. We doubled back charging, a familiar menacing voice stopped us, "Leaving so soon?"


	9. Corridor

Turning around Felix was there with the guard stationed around him. He almost had a malicious looking smirk on his face. The Cullens were snarling; Edward stood protectively in front of Bella. I growled and Felix grinned, like it was a squirrel trying to be a wolverine. The Cullens formed a defensive line while the Volturi circled us. The first one that would lunge would be in big trouble.

They jumped forward simultaneously, and most of them went for Emmett. Rosalie roared and tackled the nearest one; everybody followed suit. Felix appeared in front of me and smirked, I barred my teeth. I jumped for him, he caught me under my arms; I sent him flying back into the door. I looked around, two of the guards were already twitching in pieces; Emmett on the other hand was fighting a loosing battle. I concentrated and the guard on his back was then thrown towards the ceiling, and Emmett kicked him into the wall. Esme was being dragged down the hallway; Carlisle lunged for the biggest one holding her.

The bigger one knocked Carlisle off into the ground. Esme's furious snarl filled the corridor; Jasper and Emmett pounced for the ones restraining her. When the path was clear enough we started to run; we made it into the square. I could see cloaked figures filing through the streets chasing us. I did a quick head count, everybody was there; we kept running until we got into a parking lot. I breathed trying not to die from exhaustion, or loose control, but it was becoming too much. Jasper threw me over his shoulder and then Alice pulled up with a stolen van. We all jumped in and the SUV sped off.

I was limp to the drive to the airport; we were on the first flight. I looked around the plane, it was small and the noises were hurting my ears. Jasper put a hand on my shoulder, and my anxiety subsided. I tried to relax as the plane took off; it turns out it was a jet therefore faster. I wasn't going to ask how we were able to get on a jet so quickly. We got to Port Angeles airport by 3:00am and hailed a taxi.

We gathered in the living room, "Everybody, get cleaned up there's no point in leaving," Carlisle said.

"Why not?" Emmett asked.

"They have Demetri," Carlisle said grimly.

I went upstairs and got a long shower, it was good to be out of the pajamas. I felt ridiculous the whole time we were going through the airport. I lied down on my bed and rested by then it was noon. I went downstairs and sat on the couch. I figured everybody was doing some last minute hunting. Come to think about it I was thirsty; I opened up the door.

"Lydia stay there," Carlisle said behind me.

"I'm going hunting," I explained.

"I know, everybody else went earlier we didn't want to disturb you. They'll be back soon, I'll go out with you, nobody leaves the house alone until it's safe," Carlisle explained.

I wasn't going to argue with him, we ran into the woods. I tried to be quick about it, but I looked over to see Carlisle was eating as well. I finished up and we both headed back to the mansion. I kept expecting to find the Volturi out in front waiting.

They weren't there though, "Carlisle why haven't they come?"

"They're working on a plan probably. Alice doesn't see them coming so we're okay," Carlisle said.

"What will happen when they do come?"

"I don't know, it could be a while until they come again," Carlisle said.

"Could be forever," I murmured.

I had a feeling though, it would be a lot shorter then that.


	10. Isle de Voturi

It seemed like we were on a shorting fuse as the rest of the week pasted. The fuse finally ran out when Alice screamed in the middle of the night. We stampeded to her room to find Jasper shushing her in his arms. Alice's cries died down with Jasper's influence, "What did you see Alice?" Carlisle asked gently after a minute earning him a dirty look from Jasper.

"Run," Alice said softly, "they're coming."

"How much time?" Carlisle asked.

"Tomorrow," Alice said.

Within five minutes of Alice's warning the mansion was a mad house. We were packed within the hour, "Where are we going?" I asked.

"We own a privet island in Rio, we'll burn the house, throw Demetri off," Carlisle said.

All of our things were packed into suitcases. Bella was already in the car by the time I got there. I saw Emmett and Jasper spreading gasoline on the front steps. The flames slowly licked up the doorway and crawled up the side of the house. The smell of smoke faded when we turned out of the driveway.

We loaded our stuff on what looked like a privet jet. I looked out the window when morning hit after the plane landed. I stepped out of the plane and we walked out to a taxi with our luggage. We stopped driving when we reached a dock. We were boated out to an Island with a solitary mansion that looked like a condominium.

We bought our stuff in and I took the room at the end of the hall. I put my suitcase down on the bed, and walked downstairs into a giant sunroom. "Demetri's tracking us to South America already, so we've exactly 3 days before they get here," Alice said.

"We'll leave on the second then," Carlisle said.

"She should rest Carlisle," Jasper said.

Carlisle nodded, "I'm fine," Alice insisted.

Jasper carried her upstairs though to their room. I had never seen Alice so tired before, "She's working overtime," Edward explained.

I went upstairs, to my room, "Ali you can't be looking all the time you need rest too," he said.

"Jasper I _need_ to be looking all the time," she said.

"Few hours for me," he said.

I heard her sigh and then Jasper started to hum to her. I looked out my window; there wasn't a cloud to fool around with in the sky. I decided to go running; I circled the island. I then heard a pattering which I knew to be vampire feet. I stopped dead in my tracks and looked into the woods. I saw a faint glimpse of black cloak disappear into the bushes. I snarled charging; I pounced and tackled him to the ground. I saw that it was a small vampire, blonde, male. He smiled at me, why was he smiling?

I felt a mist over my body, I couldn't hear or see anything. I didn't feel him beneath me anymore, I didn't move. It was like I was thrown in a gentle pitch black with nothing. I didn't hurt, I didn't feel anything touching me; it was like I'd been knocked out. He didn't hit me though, I couldn't sleep, how was he doing it?

"Hello!" I called out when I came to. I was in an empty sealed room made of steel.

The door opened; Aro and the blonde entered. I snarled and sent the blonde flying into the door. My vision went out again and I was back in the mist. I was bought out a minute later; I jumped up a wall and sprinted out the door. I was tackled by Felix and dragged back into the room.

"Alec's gift is sensory deprivation," Aro explained.

The blonde gave me a small smile and stood next to Aro. "Where are they?" I asked strained.

"Being collected," Aro said.

I roared and Alec did his thing again. "You should relax more Lydia," Alec said in a smug tone.

"How come they work now?" I asked.

" Our work strengthened their gifts and natural abilities," Aro said.

"Oh," I said under my breath, "fantastic."

"As you can see it has no detrimental effect," Aro said gesturing it to Alec.

"Let me guess not FDA approved," I said with my teeth clenched together.

Felix chuckled and Aro actually cracked a smile, "Your family will be here by tomorrow, safe," he said.

I curled my upper lip at him; Felix tightened his grip. "When I get out of here Aro, you better look over your shoulder," I said.

"I understand you're angry," Aro said.

"Angry is an understatement," I said.

I sent small amounts of power through the floor. I just needed to stall; I didn't look at it as it started to silently wear away beneath Alec and Aro. Aro opened his mouth to say something and I sent a huge burst finishing off where they stood. The floor gave way and they fell, Felix tried to wrestle me. I focused and made him crash through the ceiling. I then sprinted as fast as I could, making walls give way. I wasn't going to waste time with any more doors. I started to sprint then came to an abrupt halt…I wasn't on an island.


	11. Much to discuss

I saw nothing but ocean, with the small green line that was the beach miles away. I clung onto the boat railing for a moment. Ocean or no Ocean, I couldn't just stay here. I knew that they'd come back so I looked down into the water. I concentrated and the ocean started to move away and the liner started to sink. I worked faster until the massive boat was being sucked into the sea. Right before the vacuum reached my waist I released the walls of water. I dove under; the loud shift of metal hurt my ears. I opened my eyes; the boat was plummeting to the bottom of the sea. I swam to the surface and gasped out all the air that had caught in my lungs.

I swam as fast as I could to the beach and ran to the mansion. I banged on the door; no answer, I broke it down. The house looked like a hurricane; there'd been a struggle. "Hello!" I yelled. I went up the stairs when two arms seized me from the back.

I was about to throw my captor, then I heard, "Shhh," in my ear, Carlisle.

I turned to him and whispered, "Where's everybody?"

"We ran," he whispered.

"I sunk their boat," I whispered, " but we should go now."

Carlisle nodded and I followed him out into the jungle. They were all on the beach beside the small motor boat. We all hopped in, I noticed that we only had one small suitcase. We got out and then started running for the next few hours.

Carlisle opened the suitcase and took out a brown envelope. He handed us passports; I looked at mine, Jessica Williams. I had no idea how Carlisle had managed to score these many fakes. We ran to what looked like an airport. We got suspicious looks for our lack of luggage, but Carlisle paid for the tickets and we were on a flight.

"Where?" Esme asked.

"Texas," Carlisle said.

I almost saw Jasper smile a little bit; we were on a plane. I felt really bad for Bella; she was exhausted by the time we landed. I could see that she was pretending not to be tired. We drove to what looked like a small mansion, "Its Jasper's," Edward whispered.

We went to different rooms; the first thing I did was shower to get the scent of seawater off me. I dried off and kicked back on my bed. I knew that we had a bit of time before the Volturi hunted us down. I decided to listen in on the typical household noises.

I picked up on the conversation Jasper and Alice were having. "Ali, you can't hold yourself responsible for everything that happens," he said.

"I'm not!" she nearly cried, "I'm saying I need to keep looking!"

"Ali when was the last time you hunted?" Jasper asked.

"I'm fine," she said.

"Ali look at your eyes! You need to hunt and take a minute to rest like everybody else," he said.

"The one time I wasn't watching—"

"You can't control what they do. Alice, you won't be of any help to anybody if you're too worn out to focus," he persuaded. I heard Alice sigh and Jasper cross the floor; I heard small sobs and him shushing her.

I actually felt really bad for Alice, for the stress she put on herself. I heard Bella's calm breathing as she slept. I sighed and tapped my foot, who knew being on the run could be so boring. My throat was starting to burn; I hadn't hunted since we left Forks. I went with Rosalie, we ran until we found a mountain with a few coyotes. The rest of them met up with us after we'd eaten. Edward asked if we could go back and look after Bella seeing how we were done.

We both went back and Bella was up and eating as well. We sat there bored until everybody came streaming through the door. I really hoped Alice had a vision of something exciting; I was actually starting to miss the Volturi.

"They're not coming, they're sunk for now," Alice said with a little smile. I grinned, I was actually quite proud of myself for that. Jasper laughed when he caught my sudden pride, I shot him a glare. He laughed harder when I did.

There was a lake out back where we all went swimming. There were plenty of coyotes and mountain sheep nearby. Texas wasn't so bad other then the gruesome heat. We were fairly isolated but then again we were in Forks. Eventually we began to settle down after Alice had seen nothing.

I even started to like school, although redoing the year over was boring. I'd asked them how many times they'd gone through high school. The numbers ranged from 19-27 times. Then again it was kind of fun knowing everything. I knew it'd only be a matter of time before we'd have to pack up and leave again.

"_Lydia Cullen you're called to the office," _the speaker buzzed.

I groaned getting up from my lunch table. It was only the first week; I could _not_ have pissed anybody off that badly yet. I sat down in front of the secretary, an elderly woman with half moon glasses. "The guidance councilor wants to see you," she said.

I went into the office and closed the door. I sat down in a chair and the door opened and closed behind me. Something was off though; I couldn't smell human. When one walked into the room, I'd hear a thrumming heartbeat there wasn't a sound. "Hello Lydia," a voice said.

I cracked my knuckles, "Felix," I growled.

"Ah, good you remember me," he said sitting behind the desk.

I pushed my chair away and barred my teeth. Felix smiled. "You clearly don't remember me," I said throwing him in mid air and landing a kick to his chest. He got up snarled which looked more like his malicious grin, I felt energy boil up within me. Why was he smiling? He knew what I'd done with Jane at the hotel in Italy; he was there. I then felt almost a tingle in my head. It was like a blinking light off in my face. I then felt Felix land a punch to my throat. I couldn't see well, it was like being underwater, everything was so slow.

The blinking tingle and slowness stopped and I staggered. I looked at him and then felt the slow mist, Alec. The last thing I felt was my legs cave as my senses went out. I was back at home when I came to, in my room; I looked in the next room. Carlisle and Esme were on the bed, sleeping? I ran into the other room everybody was asleep, vampires couldn't sleep.

I felt a new kind of energy it wasn't like when I used. It was energizing it felt like the skin on my body had been renewed. My eyes widened when I realized what the feeling was, no! They hadn't! "It's okay Lydia," a misty voice said.

I whipped around Aro was there with Alec, Jane, Felix, Demetri. I barred my teeth, "What did you do?" I shouted.

"We made you better," he said calmly.

I laughed bitterly, "You just did something really stupid," I said. I roared as a powerful flash opposed to a flow swept the room, sending the guard flying through the windows. I went right for his throat and he caught me. For somebody who looked so feeble he was stronger then I thought. He threw me into the wall and then I felt Alec again. When I could see, Felix and Demetri were holding me still.

"We have much to discuss still," Aro said.


End file.
